battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stealth Terminator
Stealth Terminator was a heavyweight robot that competed in Seasons 4.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots. It was initially a rectangular pyramid-shaped robot armed with three lifting arms but became a box-shaped robot with one lifting arm and top mounted self-righter for Season 5.0 and painted black. It did decently in competition, but never advanced past the round of 16. Robot History Season 4.0 Stealth Terminator was scheduled to fight Big Betty first, but Big Betty had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Stealth Terminator won by default and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced License to Kill. In the match, License to Kill hits Stealth Terminator with its tail a few times and Stealth Terminator pushes License to Kill against the corner of the arena. When Stealth Terminator let License to Kill go, License to Kill seemed to lose control and rammed itself into the arena wall. License to Kill was falling apart as its tail came off and it lost a caster. Stealth Terminator pushed License to Kill some more and flipped it two times before the time ran out. Stealth Terminator won on a 41-4 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Center Punch. In the beginning, Center Punch comes shooting out of its square, hitting Stealth Terminator in the corner and spinning it around. After Center Punch hits Stealth Terminator multiple times, Stealth Terminator tries to lift Center Punch, but only gets underneath the spike. Stealth Terminator gets caught on the killsaws and both robots went straight at each other, but both robots missed. Stealth Terminator rams into Center Punch's side and Center Punch drives backwards against the arena wall. Center Punch is now underneath the pulverizer and the pulverizer hits the top of Center Punch while Stealth Terminator holds it there. As the pulverizer pounds Center Punch, the shock is being partially absorbed by Stealth Terminator. Smoke suddenly came out of Stealth Terminator's top and Stealth Terminator stopped pinning Center Punch. The pulverizer continues to hit Center Punch and Stealth Terminator drives back and forth, emitting more smoke before Center Punch was being counted out as its master switch had fallen out. Stealth Terminator won by KO at 1:57 and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced former two time heavyweight champion BioHazard. In the match, BioHazard attempted to flip Stealth Terminator, but both robots got caught on the killsaws. As Stealth Terminator was on the floor spinner, BioHazard finally flips Stealth Terminator and Stealth Terminator was being counted out. BioHazard won by KO at 1:42 and Stealth Terminator was eliminated from the tournament. For unknown reasons, Stealth Terminator didn't participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, Stealth Terminator was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought M.O.E.. In the match, the devastating first impact of M.O.E.'s weapon cracked one of the support bearings on the weapon axle, causing the drive belt to go slack. Without a weapon, M.O.E. could only push and shove with Stealth Terminator. Stealth Terminator then pushed and lifted M.O.E. for most of the match. M.O.E.'s weapon worked again at the end of the match and tore some more pieces off of Stealth Terminator before the time ran out. Stealth Terminator won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Voltronic. Voltronic pushed Stealth Terminator to the pulverizer and shortly after, Stealth Terminator stopped moving and it was now being counted out. Voltronic won by KO and Stealth Terminator was eliminated from the tournament. Stealth Terminator couldn't compete in the heavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that never lost by JD